


Mauveine

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [13]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frotting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shhh. I think everyone is asleep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauveine

‘Shhh…’

‘I think everyone is asleep.’

‘What about-’

‘I just brought her a blanket. She was reading, but her eyes were heavy with sleep. She looked as if she was fighting against it, but losing.’

‘… Did you kiss her goodnight?’

…

‘Not the same way I’m going to kiss _you_ goodnight!’

‘I don’t want to disturb people.’

‘Come here.’

 

He climbed into Aether’s bunk, hoping Air, across the aisle, was fast asleep.

‘It’s snug.’

‘Yeah.’ The ghoul closed his arms around the shorter man and placed slow, wet kisses on his face. He sighed deeply and felt his cheeks light up. The two men closed their eyes, as their bodies slowly took over each other’s warmth and breathing rhythm. He circled Aether’s ear with the tips of his fingers and felt him smile against his forehead.

 

‘Thank you for coming back.’

The ghoul was silent.

‘I don’t know what I would’ve done if you missed every show before the break.’

The ghoul was silent, still. When the other man looked up, Aether smiled at him and caressed his face with a callused thumb. When he smiled, his eyes mirrored the shape of his lips in reverse, and the other imagined that Aether, when he got old, would develop some profound wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and over the sides of his cheeks. Maybe all the way up to his ears. He realized he would love to see that happen.

 

The thumb landed on his lower lip. He closed his teeth around it and lulled his head back, slowly scraping along the skin and the nail. The crescent eyes of the ghoul slowly grew wide and the tip of his tongue slid out of his mouth. The other grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand away, nearly closing the space between their faces. Aether’s warm breath danced over his lips and he watched the blue eyes close before he gingerly licked the soft lower lip and slid his tongue against the waiting tongue. Lips closed over waiting lips. A hand closed the small bed-curtain behind him.

 

He drew a small hiss from the ghoul’s lips as he shifted their weight, tilted Aether on his back and threw his leg over the larger man. He softly grinded his hips, making sure their crotches connected. He broke the kiss, still feeling it pulse through his wet lips.

‘Shall I take off your boxers?’ he whispered. The ghoul nodded and sighed contently as he did so.

‘Do you want to take off my shirt?’ he said, grinding down a little more firmly in the naked ghoul’s lap. Aether sat up a little, or as far as he could with the other on top of him and this being a bunk inside a tour bus, and took off his shirt. He carefully crammed it in a corner.

 

They tried not to breathe too loudly as the smaller man lowered himself into a new kiss and Aether slowly fell back against the mattress. He ran his fingers over a pale chest and made the man on top of him gasp as he pinched and squeezed. He watched as the man silently mouthed his name. The one on top now rubbed his crotch over Aether’s exposed Dick, slowly, but thoroughly. A hand slipped between them and grasped the sensitive, half-erect Cock of the ghoul.

 

Aether moaned, immediately silencing himself by holding his breath. When the tempo of the demanding hand around his Cock increased, he resorted to breathing heavily through his nose. The other cupped his balls and softly rubbed against them, before tracing his fingers back over the Shaft. He stroked up and down. Slow, steady, effective.

 

Then, the hands were gone, and Aether opened his eyes, just in time to see the other spit in his palm. The other’s pants were stripped down over his hips and he firmly grasped both their dicks, his spit coating them in his wet hand.

 

The ghoul’s chest raised as he arched his back and he tilted his head, mouth open in a silent scream as the other swiftly moved his hand up and down, up and down. Skin on skin on skin. Glans against glans, hidden in foreskin as the hand moved up, exposed as it moved down. The minutes crawled away with agonizing slowness, and the two men tried to control their ragged breathing as a mutual climax was building in the silence of the upper deck of the tour bus. It would have been perfectly still had there been no wet jerking off going on.

 

Eyes and mouth opened, the shorter man watched the pleasure on Aether’s face. The ghoul grabbed and rubbed his ass, as he himself grinded and wanked into the larger man. The ghoul had to bite his lip not to produce any sound. Suddenly, the blue eyes shot open at what the other only then realized was something coming out of his own throat. He was making tiny little noises of pleasure, as his own orgasm was building. He couldn’t help himself.

‘Yes.’ The ghoul breathed, almost inaudibly. ‘Come.’ He squeezed with both hands. ‘Come.’

The man on top fell silent as his climax came crushing down on him and the first strand of come spurted from his cock, coating his hand and the head of Aether’s Dick.

Another tiny, throaty sound and he spilled more of his seed. Aether couldn’t help but get dragged along and a sharp curse got stuck in his throat as he came too.

 

They both panted for a while, Aether with his eyes closed, head lulled back in the pillow, the other on top, slightly crouching, because he couldn’t sit up all the way. He tried to silently catch his breath when he suddenly felt movement. The ghoul was… shaking? He watched, puzzled until he heard a familiar sound. It was something between a giggle and a cough. It was a hoarse sound, but muffled by a hand.

‘Are you laughing?’ he whispered, but he too noticed a warm tightening in his throat. He grinned back at the man, warm and sticky underneath him.

‘Shhh…’ he said. ‘I think everyone is asleep.’


End file.
